In the market, there is a wide variety of wrenches for actuating ratchet nuts, as commonly known in the field of mechanics. An example of this is the U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,295 B1, which describes an interchangeably manual or automatic tool, comprising a tool body including one of the ends of a grove. The tool comprises a rotating member, having peripheral teeth and driven teeth formed therearound, respectively. The tool body further including a piece leading to two engaging tabs mounted thereon for engaging with peripheral teeth of said rotating member, thereby driving the rotating member in a manual operation mode. Moreover, the tool body includes a motor driven by a power source assembly and affixed at another end thereof, the motor includes a worm shaft disposed at one end thereof, for meshing with a worm gear which is rotatably disposed in the tool body. Between the worm gear and the driven teeth of the rotating member is defined with a transmission set for couplingly urging the rotating member in an electric operating mode. This tool functions as grip for the screw heads by a series of teeth at the inner side of the head, wherein the nut is housed in order to be manipulated through the aid of a motor. The tool has the disadvantages of not having enough torque for big or small nuts, of not having a self-contained operation, as is the case with the present invention.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,902 B1 describes a ratchet wrench, which a user may operate in manual operation manner by the use of mechanical power at one of its ends. The operation being substantially based on gears and shafts attached to said gears. This tool has the disadvantage of not having enough torque for big or small nuts, of not having self-contained operation and of only allowing to assist nuts of specific measures.
Another example of ratchet tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,499, which comprises a ratchet tool having an elongated body with a hollow head, where the nut is housed, the hollow has a series of stationary teeth that are used to grip the nut and to exert pressure either for screwing or unscrewing operations. It includes a rotary member within the handle, which is rotatable about a second axis, and a drive ring which extends around the drive member. This tool has the disadvantage of not having enough torque for big or small nuts, besides, the teeth don't adjust to the different shapes and sizes of the nuts without the edges of the nut being deteriorated or worn out.